dystopian or dystopia
by EndKing2014
Summary: What dystopian thinks of her leader
1. Chapter 1

Here I am cheaking over myself again god damn it endra can be really messy when she wants to be. Ok mask,cowel, trench coat, belt, coreset, ok im all set. Istarted to walk out of my room towords the kitchen I over heard rind talking... I wish I didint have to act like this towards him but I need to for the sakeof my snity and reputation I have to act like a dick towards him. I entered the dinning room, " hey dystopian are you ok you look little bit off today" his concern made me feel very happy but of corse I deepend my voice and yelled "im fine fool!" Gah still hurts. Then I realized something I wasent wearing my bra oh god I look like I hve big chest! "Ummm excuse me please!" I said in my female voice as I rushed bck I to my room. God lord that was close!


	2. Chapter 2

damn it damn it damn it! That was really close! Arggggg! Sigh oh well I should be happy that no one found out I cant forget things like that any more...wel its night time so might as well change niw damn it I hate my inability to say some words! Ah scew it niw im all worked up hhhhhhhh I need some rest and relief. I walk over to my closet and saw it was locked so I grabed my key and opend it hen eran fell down grasping for whatever to keep her up unfortunately she grabed my clothing and tore it off my body leaveing me naked save for my panties I blushec a deeeeeep shade of red enough to rivel crimsons clothes. ERAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! I yelled in my femiin voice, she paused to look at me and I blushed even more. "Ibutaswahgrtujwjnehdhhnebdhdhhejwksjj Wait your a girl!?" Eran yelled "dont tell anyone especially rind !" I yelled pleadinly. " ihave to tll rind he needs...oh so thats why you dont want me to tell" she said slyly looking at me I instinctively coverd my bosoms. "Get the hell away from me you perverted demon.!" I yelled at her I was getting angryer and angryer by the second my gum melted into paste that tasted like orange my fist were so clamped tight my nails were digging into my hands MY HAIR WAS ON FIRE! I AM MAD! "GET THE HELL OUT NIW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing a small flash bang ecploshion to happen disorienting eran." Whoa ok there miss anger issues lets calm thine tits down shal we?" She stated I glared at her and she visibly became overtaken by fear and horror "look I wont tell rind but whats got you so worked up?" She asked nicely "WHATS GOT ME SO WORKED UP IS YOU BEING IN MY CLOSET, I ALMOST LOST MY SECRET, IM IN HEAT, AND YOUR SILL ALIVE!" ok niw I was getting a little out of hand but due o me being damnd me female I cannot stop being angry with myself. " k please calm down or I will make you calm down!" She yelled at me " dont ou dare yell at me!" I was fumeing niw I hate this women ith every fiber of my womanly being, " well then im forced to do this you left me no choice!" No coice? Wait what dose she mean?! Why is she come closer? Damn it to tierd to put up much of a fight last wont last long with her. I backed away a she got closer "w-what are you doing s-stay back!" She grabbed my arm and slid her way behind me holding mr arms behind my back leaving them useless as she used her othrt arm to remove my panties "w-wht are you doing?! Im not like that!" I yelled at her but she didnt listen she slid two fingers inside of me, I chould feel her wigle and slid her finger as she thrusted my legs becaame weak "s-stop! G-get your fingers o-out of me!" I yelled weakly "just imgine im rind" eran said calmly " what...h-how your female!" I was not lesbien and how chould I imagen this...whore! As the man Iv come to love! " well lets fix that shall we!" She said slyly and suddenly shape shifted into the body o rind my eyes widend and I lost all hatred " dont worry ill leave your virginity to the real rind" eran said in rinds deep and handsom voice "oh...I-i-i..." eran...rind...idont know placed his finger on my lips as he continued to fingr me deeply "oh-oh!...rind p-please dont stop!" I moaned loadly and after a while he finished and shapeshifted back " well I hoped that cooled you down" she sighd but alas I was too asleep o hear her. Oh when I wak im!...im!,,,,,,,, going o thank her for the help. Oh rind I hope we cn be together soon!


	3. a date with the black angel

chapter 3

Tonight was a special night for me and rind! We are going on a date after that whole fiasco at crimsons carnival, it toom a long time to explaine to everyone that I was a female and it took an even longer time to calm down lilly due to the whole me kissing her and her being femae thing but oh well not much I can do about that! I was getting ready chooseing my favorate dress picking out some make up to look good, but due to m being inexperienced in the art of pampering my self I just settled for lipstick and this really cute dress I 'borowwed' from one of erans closets. I grabbed my purse and some high heels they looked rather intimidating and when I tryed to walk in them my head whould hit the roof due to my size of 9,10. But I manged I slowly exited the room to see a tuxedo wareing rind my eyes were trand to his. " wow you look absolutely amazing!" He said to me I blushed my big brother end was smiling like an idiot...oh wait he is one... " you look amazing too!" I squeaked "yeah its one of end many wedding suits" rind stated well then I didnt know my brother had so many wedding suits. Anyway rind held my hand and I blushed like a madwomen we exited ends manshion and headed for our destination: a fancy resteraunt that make the best saleds, pizza, and ribs. We drove to the location and registered in and a lady came by and gave us our seets once again my size whouldent let me sit down properly my head kept hitting the damn light bulb why is it so low!? I got so angry at it I held it so tightly it crumbeled in my hand, rind just giggled I blushed and sank I to my seat. The lady came back to give us our menus I orderd the tour de france: a saled with some french stuff on it and rind orderd some steak and ribs, I also orderd some wine and rind just had ice tea, after a while she came back and gave us our orders, I was starveing so I grabed my fork and started to stuff my mouth with food it was soooooo tasty! Rind ate normaly " so hows your food?" Rind said happily, I blushed "mmmm mit mastes mood!" I said with a full mouth I blushed deeper as he just laughdd and took a sip of his ice tea. We contiued to eat silently, some guy started took at me or rather a part of me that rally hard to hide due to my bust size, rind got mad but instead of flat out killing the guy he instradtook a little olive off my saled and flicked his finger sending ti flying it bouced of the light and went into the guys throte causeing him to choke and eventully die, I smiled happily and so did he!after our date me and rind drove back home after paying for our food and all and when we got back I was too tired to walk all the way back to my room so rind instad picked me up and carried me to my room and put me down on my bed but I held my arms around his neack firm and tight and planted alittle kiss on his lips, setting my stomach on fire! " stay here with me" I demanded rather than asked "I dont see how I hould leave.." he wisperd I to my ear and laid down nexeted to me. This night aas the best night I have ever had!


End file.
